Colorful Monkeys
by ultimate-drax
Summary: The Titans went their separate ways. Seven years later, Beast Boy, now under the alias Changeling, has returned more powerful than ever and is planning to form his own team. DC/Marvel crossover. With some video games characters as well and a little bit of Dragon Ball. Rated M. So all you younger viewers, stay away! Characters will be a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. All of these characters are not owned by me. Please support the official release. **

**Summary: The Titans went their separate ways. Seven years later, Beast Boy, now under the alias Changeling, has returned more powerful than ever and is planning to form his own team. DC/Marvel crossover. With some video games characters as well and a little bit of Dragon Ball. Rated M. So all you younger viewers, stay away!**

* * *

><p>"He is finally old enough. Fetch him for me."<p>

"As you wish, my mistress."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in wild of the USA, a green hawk could be seen flying over the pine trees. This hawk was the former Teen Titan, Beast Boy, AKA Garfield Logan. After being on the same team for so long, the Titans finally ended up going separate ways. Robin has disappeared to gods knows where. Cyborg went to work for Star Labs. Starfire went back home to her planet. And Raven's whereabouts were as mysterious as Robins. As for Beast Boy, he was headed for east to find the Doom Patrol. He has no other place to return to. His plans however were interrupted when all of a sudden a fist appeared out of nowhere, square into Beast Boy's right side. Beast Boy quickly fell towards the ground but the shape shifter quickly turned into a monkey and toke hold of a branch. He turned his attention towards his attacker and reverted back to his human form.<p>

"Who's there?" He said with alarm. But when he looked up he saw to his surprise that there was no one there.

"How long do you intend to look in that direction?" A gruff voice said from behind. Beast Boy quickly turned around but was faced palmed by the same fist from before and was sent crashing towards the ground. He landed on some bushes which dampened his fall. He grunted in pain his he struggled to get up. His attacker landed before him. It was a tall muscular man with bald head, a beard, and yellow eyes with red pupils. He wore an Asian stylish armor with black gloves and steel boots. He also bore a giant axe, positioned at his back. "Is that it? Is that really all there is to it? What a disappointment." He said.

"Who the hell are you? What'd you want?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Shut up!" The man spat. "You don't have time to bitch. Get up and defend yourself. Or the next time I won't hold back like I did before." He growled. Realizing his attacker was serious, Beast Boy toke the shape of a rhino and counter attacked. "A rhino? Please." The man said visibly disappointed. He raised his left hand and blocked Beast Boy's attack with his bare hand. The shape shifter looked surprised. His opponent was a lot stronger than he looked. "Tch. Even a normal rhino would put up more effort than you do." The man mocked and kneed Beast Boy in the chin. The impact forced him back to his human form. He decided to bring in the heavy artillery. He transformed himself in to a giant T-Rex. He came in for another attack with his mouth wide open. "You're full of openings!" The man cried out and left hooked Beast Boy square across the face. The green dinosaur fell to the ground with a loud thud. Beast Boy reverted back to human form, feeling light headed and held his sore jaw. "Pathetic. All you seem to know is how to do straight forward attacks. Raw power won't get you anywhere in a real fight. The only reason you've been able to survive for as long as you have is because you've relied on everyone else. You've never trusted your own strength. You always knew your friends would protect you and because of that you became weak and insecure."

"What do you know about me? Who are you?" Beast Boy asked, still on all four.

"None of your business. Now get back up. I'm not done with you." The man said as he approached Beast Boy but stopped all of a sudden and looked up towards the sky. Beast Boy was confused as it looked like the man was listening to someone. "Yeah, okay. Take it easy. I was just testing him out for you. I'll bring him." The man said and turned his attention back to Beast Boy. He grabbed the shape shifter's head and suddenly they both were engulfed in light and disappeared.

* * *

><p>In an instant they reappeared in a garden, filled with Japanese sakura trees and crystal clear ponds. The man tossed Beast Boy aside.<p>

"That hurt, damn it." Beast Boy whined.

"Aggressive, as always." A woman's voice said from behind the green teen. "You really need to learn how to be more gentle." Beast Boy turned his head around and saw a young beautiful woman in her early twenties, approach them. She had scarlet red hair, dark blue eyes, creamy white skin and wore a pink kimono with red flower petals.

"I apologize, mistress. But you know how I despise weaklings." The man who had kidnapped Beast Boy said while kneeling before the woman.

"Still, I would like it if my pupils were in shape to train when I retrieve them." The woman said with a smile.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are and what this whacko is. But I demand to know what…" Beast Boy was interrupted when the man pinned him to the ground, aggressively.

"One, you speak only when spoken to by the mistress. And two, you will show her nothing but the outmost respect!" He spat.

"Enough. Baryo, release him." The woman ordered and the man did as he was told. "You have to excuse Baryo. He is really a nice man once you get to know him." She said, kneeling down before Beast Boy and helped him up. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Only my pride," Beast Boy replied. "And, who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Ava. And welcome to my garden." Ava said with a sweet and gentle tone. "I've been waiting to see you for quite some time, Garfield."

"How'd you know my name?" Beast Boy asked with wide eyes.

"I know a lot more about you than just your name." Ava replied. "For example, would you like to know why you are so old and yet you appear much younger than you really am? Or maybe you want to know why you have such horrible nightmares? Or how about the origins behind your powers?"

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked with frightened look on his face.

"I am the mistress of the Sakura Garden and the creator of the Irosaru." Ava replied.

"Iro-saru? Is that something you eat?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll explain everything to you. Then right after that we'll begin your training." Ava said.

"My…training?"

"Of course. Along with everyone else."

"Everyone else? How many more are here?" Beast Boy asked.

As if to answer his question, an explosion was heard and two guys, a little older than Beast Boy, came out of nowhere, fighting each other like crazy. They both appeared with unusual features. One had orange skin with firry red hair and yellow eyes. And he had fire coming out of his arms. The other was also another teenage boy with white hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes. He wielded a pair of axes made from ice.

"Oh my. Are those two at it again? Why can't they just get along?" Ava asked, shaking her head.

"It's like they say. There is no cure for stupidity." Someone with a Russian accent said, making herself present. This young woman had long purple hair, which was combed back, and a pair of equally purple eyes.

"Ah, Natalia, I'm glad you're here." Ava said with a smile. "I'd like you to meet the Green Irosaru." She said, gesturing to Beast Boy. The other woman looked like she didn't care though.

"My, my. He's a real cutie." Another woman said. This one had a thick Brazilian accent. She had dark skin, dark brown eyes and silky white hair. "Mind if I be his caretaker?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy from behind, causing the green teen to get nervous.

"I like every man I bring here." Ava replied. "And get of him. You're making him nervous."

"What? I'm just trying to make him feel welcome. Hello there, my name is Catalina. What's your name?" The Brazilian asked, still holding onto the shape shifter.

"B-B-Beast Boy." He nervously replied.

"No, no, no. I was asking for your real name." Catalina said.

"Um…my name's Garfield Logan." Beast Boy replied. Since he doesn't have a secret identity to begin with he saw no harm in telling these people his real name.

"Garfield?" And here comes the teasing and mocking of his name which is the same as that fat orange cat. "That's such a cute name. And your cute ears and green skin makes me like you even more." Catalina, to Garfield's surprise, said with sincerity. There was not a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "I think we'll get along well you and I."

"Yeah…I hate to be rude but I really think I should leave now." Beast Boy said and morphed into a hawk and flew into the sky.

"Sigh, they're all the same." Ava said and snapped her fingers and in an instant, Beast Boy was back in human form and fell to the ground, resulting in a loud thud.

"Wow! What just happened?" He asked in his confusion.

"You're powers originate from this world," Ava started while approaching Beast Boy. "Do you remember that green monkey that bit you when you were a child?" How could he forget? "Well, this is where that monkey came from. Along with all other monkeys."

"Okay, you have my attention, Ava." Beast Boy said and sat up, cross legged. "Start spilling the beans before I change my mind."

"Why you insolent …" Baryo was about to pounce Garfield but Ava simply raised her hand to stop him.

"Now, as you probably remember, as a child you were bitten by a green monkey and received a deadly disease." Ava went on.

"Sakuita," Garfield whispered loud enough to be heard.

"Yes, your father concluded that the monkey had given you sakuita through that bite but truth be told you already had received it. The cure your father gave may or may not have worked either way it doesn't matter. What really did save your life was the monkey. It didn't infect you, and it wasn't your father's cure that gave you your powers. It was the monkey that gave you powers. It was an Irosaru. And don't think you can fool me like you did your teammates. I know you can speak Japanese. So you know what that name means." Ava said with her arms crossed.

"Colorful Ape," Garfield replied.

"The Irosaru was my own creation. They all come in different colors. And each one grant's a different power depending on the color. In your case, you were bitten by the green Irosaru. That one grants the host the power of the animal kingdom. As a side effect you turn green and get pointy ears."

"Okay, let's say, just for the sake of argument, that I believe your story. Why me?" Garfield asked.

"The monkeys choose their hosts randomly. I don't know why and quite frankly I don't care. It doesn't matter to me who the hosts are. It is my duty to train them." Ava replied.

"For what purpose?"

Things became quiet for a few seconds before Ava replied.

"Purpose? I forgot long ago what that purpose was." She said.

"Okay and now for my last question. How do you know so much about me?" Garfield finally asked.

"I know all of the life history of every Irosau host there is, Garfield. Or maybe you'd prefer to be called Predator." Ava said.

"What did you just CALL ME?!" Beast Boy cried out, jumping to his feet with a wolfish sneer on his face.

"Obviously, we shouldn't be calling him by that name." Catalina said with a grin.

"You think?" Natalia replied.

"In any case," Ava continued. "While you're around me I control your powers. Same goes for everyone else here. I can nullify your powers with but a thought if I wish. But it doesn't matter."

"What'd you mean?" Garfield asked.

"This is my world. You are no longer on Earth. The only way you'll be able to return home is if I allow you to. So the way I see it you have two options. Either accept my training or stay here for the rest of your life." Ava strictly said.

"You're the devil," Garfield said with a sneer.

"He's an excellent judge of character too." Catalina said with a giggle.

"Fine, have it your way. But you better keep your promise about letting me leave once my training is over." Garfield finally agreed, making Ava grin with satisfaction. "Oh, and I have a condition to ask of you. Never mention my past to me ever again." He said.

"Works for me," Ava replied before turning to his servant. "Baryo, start warming him up. And try not to get him killed, for kami's sake."

"Wait, what?" Garfield asked and before he knew it, the giant of a man came charging at him with his axe high over his head. The shape shifter barely had time to dodge.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Catalina asked Natalia with a grin. The Russian merely shrugged and walked away.

"With the Green Irosaru here, it is a complete set. Now the game can begin for real." Ava said while Beast Boy struggling for his dear life in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.<strong>


	2. Return of a hero

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. All of these characters are not owned by me. Please support the official release. **

**Summary: Beast Boy, now named Changeling, has set out to form his own team. He first goes to Star Labs to ask his closest friend Cyborg. While getting to know each other again, an old enemy attacks.**

* * *

><p>Seven years later<p>

Somewhere in the Sakura Garden, home of the mysterious sorceress Ava, a man with green skin and pointy ears came out from an Edo Period style cabin. The man was and slender, yet muscular. His eyes and hair was a darker shade of green than his skin and he had a shaggy like beard on his chin. Unlike seven years ago, his fang that stuck out from his lower jaw was gone and replaced with a pair of other fangs that came out from his upper jaw, giving him a more wolfish appearance. This man was known as Garfield Logan, formerly known as Beast Boy. Well, one wouldn't take him for a boy anymore at least.

"Man, I can't believe it's been seven years already." He said, staring into the sky.

"When you get older, seven years will feel like a blink of an eye." His trainer and mistress said, walking up to him, along with her trusty servant Baryo. Unlike Garfield, Ava still looked exactly the same as seven years ago. "So, are you ready to go home?"

"Sure am. I wonder how much the world has changed since I've been gone. I wonder how much the others have changed." Garfield replied with a grin.

"Oh, how it saddens me that we must depart like this my love." Ava said as she looked away from Garfield to hide her sorrow from him.

"Mistress, get a hold of yourself." Baryo said with concern.

"Tears aren't going to change my mind, Ava. I'm not going to marry you." Garfield said with a hint of annoyance.

"How dare you, you insolent little…?" Baryo drew his axe and charged at Garfield but the shape shifter appeared in front of the giant man in an instant and punched him right in the gut, making the much larger man fall to the ground face first.

"It's been three years since you last ever beated my beloved Garfield in a fight, Baryo. You can never defeat him again." Ava said, dreamingly.

"Mistress…that's cold." Baryo said in pain, while holding his stomach.

"Well, it's been fun but I wanna go home now." Garfield said.

"Of course. Would you like to go to any place particular?" Ava asked.

"How about you send me to Jump City." Garfield replied.

"Very well. Take care and don't forget to come visit." Ava said as she raised her right hand. Her hand started glowing white and just like that, Garfield disappeared in a flash of light. "Aw, he could've at least given me a farewell kiss." She said in her depression.

"Give it a rest, mistress." Baryo said, getting back on his feet. "Even if he did return your feelings it doesn't change the fact that he's mortal. Whether it's by old age or in combat eventually he will die and you will live on through eternity."

"Even those who are immortal deserve to love too." Ava retorted. "Personal feelings aside, what'd you think of our new generation of Irosaru?"

"There's no denying. They are strongest ones we've ever had. But they are all wild and independent. Especially Garfield, Zach and Li. And don't even get me started on Andreas. That guy is bad news. I think training him was a bad idea."

"I don't care," Ava replied coldly. "For better or worse, the Irosaru will lead the world into the future. And when they do then I'll decide whether or not it was a bad choice or not." She then looked into the sky and spoke to herself. "Garfield, no matter what you decide to do with your life I will support you."

* * *

><p><strong>Jump City<strong>

"Wow, the city has changed considerably." Garfield said as he looked over Jump City from atop of a building. He looked towards the ocean and saw the Titans Tower was still standing. Only it was nothing but a pile of scrap now. "How nostalgic." He said with a sad smile. "Well, no point in dwelling in the past. Let's head for the library." He said and turned into a hawk and flew for his destination. A few minutes later he was sitting in front of a computer at Jump City's library. "Okay, let's see what I've missed since I've been gone." He said and started searching for old news that dated back seven years ago. He read about the alien invasion that almost destroyed the world and formation of the Justice League. "Huh, Wally get's to fight alongside Superman and Batman? Lucky bastard." He whined, looking over the picture of the founding members and caught sight of Wonder Woman. "Hello. Who's this sexy thing?" He asked while drooling. He went on to read about the many heroics deeds this team of heroes did. All the way to the Thanagarian invasion of earth and how later on the League had taken on more members and became known as the Justice League Unlimited and Darksied's second attempt to invade earth. "Hah. Moron." He mocked. He went on searching about his friends. There was nothing on Starfire. Apparently she was still on Tamaran, even after all these years. Garfield saddened by this and worried. Well, he knows Star is a big girl and can take care of herself so he shook it off. He then found that Robin had switched alias and become Nightwing of Bludhaven. He didn't find any information on Raven though. There hadn't been any sighting of her in the past seven years. Well, that's Raven for you. He then found out that Cyborg had become an employer of Star Labs. "Alright. That's where I'll start." He said with a grin as he jumped out from his chair and dashed towards the entrance, receiving many odd stares from the people around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Star Labs, Kansas: Specializing in computer engineering<strong>

"Alright, punch it."

"I'm telling ya, Vic, it's not ready yet."

"Now, Jason."

Inside the secret facility of Star Labs, a group of scientists were currently trying out a new type of engine. One that was going to revolutionize jet planes. The lead scientist of the project was none other than former Teen Titan member, Cyborg. Also known for his birth name, Victor Stone. His colleague reluctantly did as he was told and pulled the lever which connected with the engine like machine in the middle of the room.

"Oaky, it looks good." Victor said, keeping an eye on the readings on his computer. "Sarah, try increasing the force by twenty percent."

"You got it, Vic." The dark skinned coworker next to him said with a smile and did as she was told.

"Alright, hold it there for now." Victor said, not taking his eyes of the screen. "We almost got it now." He said with a hint of excitement. But then all of a sudden, the alarm went on. "What the hell!"

"Security breach!" A guard said over the loud speakers. "We have in intruder. Be aware. He has super powers…"

"Sarah, Jason, get behind me." Cyborg told his colleagues as he activated his trusty beam cannon and aimed it at the door. Just in case.

"…also, the intruder has green skin. So keep a look out."

"Hm? Green skin? It couldn't be." Cyborg said while letting his guard down.

"Vic, what's wrong." Sarah asked.

Just outside the room, the intruder was facing the wall. "Alright, here goes," He said and blew his fist before punching the wall. The impact blew a huge hole on the wall, followed by some dust. Inside the room, the other's coughed a little and Cyborg resumed his battle position, aiming his cannon at the hole.

"Who's there?!" He demanded.

"Hehe, you've got a boring expression on your face, Victor. Looks like you didn't have much fun without me." The intruder said while entering the room and Cyborg's eyes widen.

"It-it can't be." He said with astonishment.

"Long time no see, buddy." Garfield said with a goofy grin.

"Victor, do you know this weird fellah?" Jason asked.

"Hey! Who're you calling weird? That's really rude!" Garfield spat.

"Eh, s-sorry." Jason nervously said.

"Garfield, is that really you, grass stain?" Victor asked, still not believing who it is in front of him.

"Will this answer your question? What'd you call it when you're walking on the side? Sidewalk." Garfield said and let out a chuckle. The other's however looked at him like he was stupid and the sound of crickets could be heard in the room.

"Lame!" Victor said, waving his hand in front of his nose as if to wave away a bad smell. "But that confirms it. It's you grass stain!" He said and practically ran over to the green shape shifter. They both embraced each other in a bone crushing hug and let out a few chuckles. "I can't believe it. I thought you were dead."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You just vanished of the face of the earth. Where've you been?"

"Long story."

"Well, tell me all about it. Man, look at you. You're as tall I am. And you're so muscular too. You look nothing like the scrawny little kid from seven years ago."

"Well, that's what pushups, sit ups and plenty of juice will do to you."

Before victor could reply, a security team barged into the room, guns drawn and aiming at Garfield.

"Step away from Dr. Stone, freak!" One of them shouted.

"Easy Ronnie. I know him. He's a friend." Victor assured them.

"Well you're friend just busted into a restricted facility and destroyed Star Labs property." The guy Victor called Ronnie replied, angrily.

"Yeah…why'd you do that, Gar?" Victor asked awkwardly.

"It's a cooler way to make an entrance," Garfield replied with a toothy grin.

"Don't blow a hole in the wall over such a thing!" the two scientists and the security team cried out simultaneously.

"Look, just send me the bill. I'll pay for it." Garfield said, maintaining his grin.

"Okay, but first, GET OUT OF HERE!" Ronnie yelled.

"Huh? Why?" Garfield pouted.

"Ronnie, it's okay. If the boss will have any problem about this, I'll take full responsibility." Victor said, calming the guards down. Reluctantly, Ronnie and the other guards lowered their arms and put away their guns.

"Alright, but if he tries anything suspicious I'm coming for him." Ronnie warned before leaving with the rest of the guards.

"Who put a stick up his ass?" Garfield asked.

"Never mind Ronnie. He just doesn't like strangers. He's actually a lot of fun once you get to know him." Victor replied with a grin.

"Really? Then I hope I get to know him." Garfield said with a grin. "So, what'd ya we get a drink and patch things up." He suggested.

"First, it's eleven in the afternoon and second when did you start drinking?" Victor asked.

"Don't be silly. It's never too early to have a beer and well over the years I've become quite a good drinker." Garfield replied with a proud expression.

"Well, um…I really shouldn't. I still have work to do." Victor replied.

"Huh? Can't you quit early?" Garfield pouted.

"Not really. In fact I've delayed long enough. I really should get back to work." Victor said which disappointed Garfield. Something his expression did not hide. "But hey, my shift ends at seven. You think you can wait that long?"

"Sure," Garfield replied and walked over to lean against a wall and slide down the floor. "Wake me up when you're finished." He said, resting his palms behind his back and immediately fell asleep, giving away a loud snore.

"Hey! Does this look like a hotel to you? This is a work station. Go sleep somewhere else." Jason said with annoyance.

"Don't bother." Victor said. "If he's anything like he was seven years ago there's no way you'll wake him up."

"But Victor…" Sarah started objecting.

"Just ignore him and go back to work. He won't bother us." Victor said and went back to his work station.

"It's impossible," Both Sarah and Jason said as Garfield's echoed throughout the room.

**Several hours later**

"Man, that was a good nap!" Garfield said cheerfully as he stretched his limbs. At the moment he, Victor and two very annoyed scientists were leaving Star Labs. "Now that I've rested I'll be able to drink till dawn." He said turned to the others. "So, you guys know any good bars around here?"

"Well, to be honest, we don't go out drinking so often but we do have one neat place we like to go to every now and then." Victor replied.

"Lead the way," Garfield said with and exciting grin.

"Eh, you guys have fun." Sarah said.

"Yeah, we're just gonna head back home." Jason said but before they had a chance to leave, Garfield was right between the two of them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Nonsense!" He said. "Any friend of Victor is a friend of mine. So get ready for a night on the town cause I'm about you rock you…like a hurricane."

"You know you're weird," Jason said.

"So I've been told," Garfield replied with a goofy grin.

"But we really shouldn't get wasted." Sarah said. "We've got more work to do tomorrow and…"

"See, that's the problem with you science geeks. You're all a bunch of stiffs. You gotta learn how to relax and enjoy life a bit." Garfield told them.

"Hey, I'm not a stiff." Jason spat.

"Okay, then prove it," Garfield dared. "Think you've got what it takes to drink me under the table?"

"You're on," Jason replied with determination.

"No Jason. Victor maybe of tomorrow but the two of us can't show up with a hangover." Sarah strictly said.

"Come on. A couple of beers isn't going to…" Jason was cut off when Sarah pulled his ear.

"Now Jason," She said.

"Alright, alright already." Jason said as he was being dragged to the parking lot.

"She can be pretty strict," Garfield said to Victor.

"You have no idea," The half man half machine said, shaking his head.

"Well, in any case, it looks like it'll be just you and me." Garfield said cheerfully and wrapped his arm around Victor's shoulder. "Let's paint this town red!" He cheered.

"The new Garfield's even crazier than the old one." Victor said.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a floating camera, positioned on the rooftop of Star Labs. It was broadcasting to a robotic arm of an old enemy of Cyborg.

"Maybe I'll let him get drunk before I end him. After all every dead man deserves a final drink." The robotic like being said with a n evil smirk.

* * *

><p>"CHEERS!" The duo, especially Garfield, cried as they shared a toast before chugging down the alcoholic content in their mugs. Garfield finished his mug in one fell swoop, put the mug down and wiped his mouth with his forearm. "That's the stuff. Hey bartender, keep the beer coming please!"<p>

"Damn. You weren't joking when you said you've become a heavy drinker." Victor said.

"Heavy drinker? Dude, I'm just getting warmed up." Garfield bragged.

"Being a heavy drinker isn't really something to brag about." Victor said.

"So Vic, tell me what I've missed these past few years. Any words from the rest of the gang and the other Titans?" Garfield asked.

"Well Raven has been training her magic. She's become the pupil of this magician called Dr. Fate." Victor started.

"Really? Now I know where to find her." Garfield replied.

"Robin has given up the mantle as the Boy Wonder and taken on a new identity. He's calls himself Nightwing now. He now protects Bludhaven and he occasionally patrols Gotham."

"And what about Star? Has she come back from Tamaran yet?" Garfield asked

"No. in fact there hasn't been a word from her since the Titans disbanded seven years ago." Cyborg replied causing Garfield to worry.

"Well, she's a big girl. I'm sure whatever it is she can handle it." Garfield said with reassurance. "And what of the others. What happened to the Titan East?

"Well, like with us they disbanded. Aqualad went back to Atlantis, Mas and Menos are now the heroes in Mexico, Speedy is a member of the Justice League and Bumblebee is working for Star Labs in Metropolis."

"Oh yeah, you still hearing from Karen? You two were pretty intimate with each other." Garfield asked.

"Actually we kinda drifted apart after the Titans disbanded."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Don't worry about. We're cool. Besides, I'm too caught up in my work to worry about a relationship right now." Victor assured his old friend. Although Garfield could tell Victor was hiding something. He decided if he didn't want to talk about it wouldn't ask. "And that's pretty much how everything's been for the past seven years." Victor finished and put his mug down on the table and said. "Now, what about you? Where have you've been? You must have been somewhere pretty isolated if you've missed out so much."

"Well, since you gave me a full detailed story of what I've missed, I'll be open and honest with you. I'll give you the short version." Changeling said and straightened himself up, toke a deep breath and started in a fast pace. "I was taken to a parallel dimension ruled by this weird sorceress where I met many other weird people who taught me how to use my powers at a whole new level so now I'm more powerful ever and I plan to form my own team and I want you to join in."

"Uhu," Victor said, looking at Garfield like he was crazy. "How much have you been drinking?"

"Dude, I'm being serious." Garfield insisted. "I'm gonna form my own team and I want you in. What'd ya say?"

"What'd I say? Good luck with that." Was Victor's response as he looked away from Garfield awkwardly, taking another sip from his mug.

"You don't think I can pull if of do you?" Garfield said with annoyance.

"I didn't say that. I'm thinking it, but I'm not saying it." Victor replied.

"I so will make a team. A team whose name will reach the stars. And do you know what you will say when that happens? Do you know what you will say when that day comes?" Garfield said in an over dramatic tone.

"Wake up Gar, you're dreaming." Victor simply replied, containing his mock laughter.

"Cute, Vic." Garfield replied with annoyance. "But just you wait. I might surprise ya."

"That wouldn't be a surprise. It would be a miracle." Victor replied.

"Okay, now you're just being all Raven on me." Garfield scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I've missed that annoyed expression of yours whenever you get pushed down." Victor said with laughter.

"Glad my misery pleases you so much," Garfield said with a glare.

"Oh, lighten up. I'm just playing with ya man. But tell you what. First round's on me." Victor said.

"Really?!" Garfield said with eyes gleaming. "ALRIGHT! Hey bartender! Give us everything you've got!" He shouted towards the counter, causing Cyborg to feel a little embarrassed and nervous.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that,' He thought.

* * *

><p>Outside the bar the same figure from before, along with two others, were standing in front of the bar. He smirked viciously and formed his arm into a canon and aimed at the bar. "Fire in the hole." He said and let lose a laser beam at the wall. The impact resulted with a huge explosion, causing the people inside the bar to scream and panic. The two heroes inside however got into battle position, readying for whatever would come.<p>

"Wow, what just happened?" Garfield asked.

"I don't know," Victor replied, aiming his canon at the hole on the wall.

"Hehehe," A sinister laughter was heard as the villain entered the bar. "It's been a while, hasn't it, human?" The red and yellow colored giant robot said as he entered. The two recognized him right away.

"Dude, it's-it's…" Garfield stammered.

"Atlas!" Cyborg said in his surprise.

"Surprised to see me?" Atlas said with glee. "Don't be. After all, did you really think I would just forget how you humiliated me years ago? I've been doing an upgrade on myself. I'm years apart from what I originally was. And I intend to show you just how much I've been upgraded."

After his speech, all the bystanders started fleeing towards the exit. The only ones left were the two heroes, the villain and his two followers who were robots that resembled him. The only difference was their faces looked more robotic and menacing.

"And what are those?" Cyborg asked, referring to the robots.

"They're my followers. Replacement to the that useless traitorous mechanic." Atlas spat with disgust. "I should have had robots for help right from the start."

"Oh what's the matter? You need a girl squad to help fight your own battle?" Garfield mocked.

"Gar, I don't think you should rile him up. Remember how strong he was seven years ago." Victor warned.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I've gotten a lot stronger too." Garfield said with confidence, squeezing his right hand with his left palm, making some cracking sound.

"I don't know who you are but you're an annoyance. Get rid of him!" Atlas ordered his robots, who did as they were told and jumped at Garfield.

"What? You don't remember me?" The shape shifter said in mock hurt but jumped out of the way of the incoming robots but the impact they made on the floor caused him to fly across the room.

"BB!" Cyborg cried out in worry.

"As if you have time to worry about others!" atlas cried out, charging in on Cyborg, elbowing him in the chest. Cyborg was sent flying across the room right though the wall, ending up outside the building, landing several feet out in the parking lot. "You're a lot lighter now then you were seven years ago." Atlas mocked as he walked out into the parking lot. Cyborg quickly jumped back to his feet, grabbed the nearest car he could find, lifted it and attacked Atlas with it. He swung the car at his opponent but the car was reduced to rubble as Atlas just stood there and took it. He didn't even flinch. "Is that all you've got?" He asked with a grin. Cyborg gritted his teeth and started punching Atlas. His assaults didn't even make a dent in Atlas's armor. The robot got bored and bitch slapped Cyborg across the face, sending him backing a few feet. "How did you ever beat me? I'm ashamed." He continued to mock. Cyborg decided to take out the big gun and aimed his canon at his foe. Atlas didn't give Cyborg a chance to use it and with one hit he punched the canon into pieces. Cyborg cried out in pain and fell to one knee. "Aw, what's the matter? Feeling beaten? Helpless? Humiliated?"

"Damn it," Cyborg hissed as he breathed heavily.

"Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery." Atlas said and formed his right arm into a canon. "You know, this was so easy I was a little disappointed. But only a little." He said and aimed his canon at Cyborg's face. "I'll be sure to send the rest of the Titans down with you so you won't have to feel lonely wherever it is you're going."

Cyborg felt frustration built up in him. How could Atlas have gotten so strong? How could he have been beaten so easily? And what's worse he intend to go after the others. Damn it. Whit him this strong Cyborg thought that possibly could. And he couldn't do anything to stop him. All he could do was sit there and take it. He closed his eyes and awaited death to come.

Boink! A sound was heard as something hit Atlas's head, taking his attention away from his hated rival. He caught the object in mid air and was surprised to find that it was the head of one of his own robots. He turned his head around his got even more surprised when he saw what he saw. Standing there, on the top of the roof of the burning building, was none other than Garfield, holding the torso of a now destroyed robot.

"Damn, these guys were strong. I could actually feel their punches." He said as he rubbed his sore head. "Now, I hope you'll put up a much better fight."

"Don't take me so lightly, fleshling!" atlas spat, crushing the robot head in his hand and spun around to face his new potential threat. "I'm on a completely different league than those two. You're still nothing!" He spat, aiming his canon at the shape shifter. Garfield didn't make any attempt to move.

"Look out Garfield! This guy's the real deal!" Cyborg shouted, fearing for his friend's life.

Garfield didn't listen and stood perfectly still, making him a sitting duck for the villain. Atlas fired his red laser beam at Garfield's head but to everyone's surprise, he tilted his head to the side just in time for the beam to miss. "Too slow," He said as an explosion could be heard from the building behind him. "I don't like what you've done to my friend. I'm gonna return the favor." He said and turned into a cheetah.

"What'd you intend to do in that form?" Atlas asked. "I can easily follow the speed of a dumb cat!" He bragged but in an instant, Garfield disappeared and reappeared before the giant robot. 'What the…?' He thought. Garfield then toke the shape of a gorilla. 'He's mocking me. I can easily take a blow from a gorill-.' He didn't get to finish that mental sentence as Garfield uppercut Atlas, sending him flying a few feet away.

"In-incredible," Cyborg said with astonishment.

"Damn it!" Atlas hissed. 'What is going on here? A cheetah is not that fat and a gorilla is not that strong. Just what the hell is he?' He thought, glaring at the green gorilla. Atlas jumped to his feet and attempted to punch his opponent. Garfield however swiftly moved out of the way and in an instant turned into a T-Rex. He caught Atlas's arm in his giant mouth and ripped it off. The robot let out a cry. Next, Garfield turned into an Ankylosaurus and swung his clubbed tail into Atlas's side. The impact split Atlas in two. "This…is…impossible!" He managed to gasp out before shutting down.

"Don't touch my friend," Garfield hissed.

"Dude…that was wicked." Cyborg said, awestrucked. Garfield's only response was a goofy grin.

* * *

><p>Not long afterwards, the police had shown up to take Atlas's remains away and paramedics were taking care of the wounded. Luckily, no one was that seriously injured. Cyborg's friends from Star Labs had shown up to help with his injuries seeing as they were mostly mechanical.<p>

"Don't worry Vic. We'll fix your arm up as good as new." Sarah said.

"You should count yourself lucky you only lost an arm. That friend of yours is pretty amazing." Jason said.

"I know," Victor said with a smile. He looked over at Garfield and said. "You…have gotten quit strong, BB."

"I know. And my hero name isn't Beast Boy anymore. From now on, call me Changeling." Garfield replied with pride. "So Vic, once you've recovered, what'd you say you join my team? I'd really love it if I had some of my old friends from back in the day along with me."

"Look, Gar…I've seen you've gotten strong and I do believe you've got the potential to be a team leader. I do. I really do." Victor said.

"I sensing a but coming," Garfield said, a little worried.

"But the thing is I've retired from the superhero business. I'm working for Star Labs. I'm sorry man." Victor said with sincerity.

Garfield dropped his head in disappointment and sadness. "Well, you can't win all the time." He said. But then he lifted his head and said. "But hey, if you ever need anything, anything at all, give me a call."

"You got it," Victor said with a wide grin.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, the night is still young and I'm not drunk yet. Are there any other bars around here we can go to. Seeing as this one kind of blew up." Garfield said with a wide smirk.

The other three only looked at him like he was insane.

"Garfield, find a motel and get some rest." Victor told his crazy friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.<strong>


	3. The God

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. All of these characters are not owned by me. Please support the official release. **

**I received a review telling me that it felt like reading a Shonen Jump Manga. Well thing is you're right. I've decided to write this story as a mixture of both comic book and Manga because well I'm a Manga/Anime geek. Don't worry though. This ain't a Manga crossover. The only thing you will see here related to Manga are the dragon balls for the series of the same name. **

**Summary: Garfield tracks down a hero who claims to be a god. After seeing him stop a group of powerful villains Garfield decides to try and make him his teammate. **

* * *

><p>'Well, that was a waste of time. At least I got to see my old buddy again.' Garfield thought as he flew across the country in the shape of a hawk. 'Well, hopefully I this guy will be easier to convince.' He was currently headed towards New York. He had heard of a hero there with the powers said to match even Superman's. The Justice League has tried to recruit him but he had declined their offer time and again. So Garfield saw a great opportunity here. He was gonna see what this guy was made of and then decide whether to recruit him or not.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stark Industries, Brooklyn harbor<strong>

The area was in ruin and several workers were lying half dead on the ground. They had been attacked by the fearsome Wrecking Crew. They consisted of Thunderball, Bulldozer, Piledriver and their leader Wrecker.

"This is what the boss wanted," Thunderball said after ripping open a box, containing a machine of some sort. "A gamma energy emitter. Stark may have stopped building weapons. But he still makes all kinds of good stuff." Just then they heard sirens in the background.

"More meat to the grinder. Let's show these fuckers who they're dealing with." Wrecker said with a wicked grin. As soon as the cop and ambulances cars came in vision, Thunderball used his trade mark weapon, a chained ball, and tossed it at the nearest car, blowing it up. The other remaining cops quickly got out of their cars and started firing at them. But the bullets only bounced of them. "That doesn't even tickle." Wrecker mocked as he started charging at them. Ha brought his trademark crowbar down, smashing a cop car to pieces and sent several cops flying. Piledriver lifted a car over his head and tossed it at the police officers and Bulldozer ran them all down like an unstoppable machine. After finishing of the cops the crew laughed wickedly. "Don't you have anything better come with?"

"Hey guys, get out of the way." Thunderball said has he had taken out the emitter they had been sent to stole. "I wanna see what this baby can really do." He said and aimed at the cops. But before he had a chance to fire at the surviving cops, a large hammer was sent into him, destroying the emitter and sent Thunderball flying. The other wrecking crew members looked on in surprise as the hammer returned it's holder. It was Thor, the god of thunder.

"Stand back mortals. Thor the Thunderer shall deal with these villains." The big blonde said and landed between the cops and the Wrecking Crew. Bulldozer bade the first move and charged head first. Thor only swung his hammer right into the enemies face, sending him flying into a nearby building.

Not far from there, a green hawk landed on the top of a pile of containers. Garfield had arrived just in time to bear witness to the battle.

"Looks like I made it in time for the party. That's gotta be him." He said, eyeing Thor. "Tall, muscular blonde guy with armor and a big hammer. Matches the description perfectly. Let's see what this fellah can do.

Back at the battle, Piledriver was relentlessly throwing punches at Thor. But the thunderer toke a firm hold of his enemy's fist, making some cracking sounds has he squeezed it. Piledriver got down on one knee and Thor swung his hammer upwards, sending him flying into the air. When Piledriver came crashing down again, Thor landed a blow to the side with his hammer, sending Piledriver straight into some containers. Wrecker jumped in and hit Thor across the face with his crowbar and then hit him up the chin, sending him flying. Stupidly, he had thought he won and turned his back with a smirk but was surprised when Thor came out of the rubble, with lightning emitting from his hammer. He brought his hammer down upon his enemy but Wrecker just blocked it with his crowbar, holding the thunderer back.

"Surrender now and I will show mercy." He told Wrecker.

"Well, that makes one of us." Wrecker hissed and kneed Thor in the gut. He then proceeded with whacking Thor across the face, sending him crashing into a crane. Thunderball, who had recovered from his assault by Thor, saw Thor was just bellow a container being lifted by the crane. He used his chain ball and tossed it at the crane, causing the wires holding the container to snap and the container fell on Thor along with the crane. The Wrecking Crew gathered around the rubble and laughed. "Mighty Thor? More like a mighty big idi-" Wrecker was interrupted when Thor's hammer flew out of the rubble and headed straight at them, knocking out most of them except for Wrecker. Thor came out of the dust cloud, looking relatively unharmed. He stopped when he heard a woman's cry. "Back of blondie. Or Florence Nightingale here is gonna get worst headache of her life." Wrecker threaten having taken one of the paramedics hostage. He smirked thinking he had the upper hand and Thor glared at him.

"Have you no honor?" He hissed.

"Not even a little," Wrecker declared.

"Then you should be familiar with attacking a foe from behind." Thor said and WHAM! His hammer flew right into the back side of Wrecker's head, knocking him out.

Garfield smirked. He liked what he had seen. 'He's not only strong but he put the safety of others before anything else. He's gonna join my team.' He thought.

Thor helped the paramedic back up to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am now. Thanks." She said, showing her gratitude.

"I saw you before. You have no powers, no weapons, no armor and yet you risked your life to help the wounded. Why?" Thor asked, amazed that a mere mortal would do such a heroic act.

"Because they needed my help. I'm a paramedic. It's what I do. I'm Jane. Jane Foster." The woman introduced herself.

"I'm…I'm…" Thor had some trouble introducing himself but was interrupted by the timely arrival of Changeling.

"Now that was freaking awesome." He said, catching the attention of the two. "You sir know how to kick ass."

"Halt!" Thor spat, getting into defensive position. "Who are you? Or should I ask, what are you?"

"Wow, wow, wow. Take it easy big fellah." Garfield said, holding his hands up in defense. He really didn't wanna have to fight this guy. "Now, my super hero name is Changeling and my real name is Garfield Logan. You can call me whatever you like though. I used to go by the name of Beast Boy. Yes people, I am the one only green shape shifter of the now disbanded Teen Titans. Hold the applause. No autograph thank you." He said with an arrogant glee and things went silent for a minute.

"Who?" Jane Foster asked with a disturbed look.

"Oh come, quit joking. Beast Boy, from the Teen Titans. We were pretty famous." Garfield persisted.

"Enough. You still haven't answered my question." Thor said, impatiently. "What exactly are you? Some kind of ogre elf hybrid?"

"Hey! I take offense to that. That was a racist statement! … I think." Garfield said, getting a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, the least I can assure you is I am a hero. Just like you. You are both strong and noble. I think you'll fit in just fine." He said with a grin.

"Fit in what?" Thor asked suspiciously.

"Why, my team of super heroes of course." Garfield replied.

"Not interested." Thor said as he turned around to leave. But Garfield put his hand on the thunderer's shoulder. "Aw, come on." He whined. "I bet you'll be an even greater hero if you fight side by side with other strong and popular …" The changeling was interrupted when Thor grabbed his and, removing it from his shoulder and tossed him across the harbor, sounding literally like Jazz from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air as he sent flying into the Hudson River. Garfield swam back up to surface, spitting out the disgusting water of the Hudson. He looked up into the sky as he saw Thor fly away. "Not cool man. Not cool."

* * *

><p>Later that same night at a local bar in downtown New York, Thor was drinking away his worries along with some regular visitors who had become familiar with him as he had come there regularly himself to celebrate his victories over the many villains he has defeated. They all cheered him as he chugged down another mug of beer. He brought the empty mug down on the bar counter and let out a burp before shouting out, "ANOTHER!" And everyone else cheered. They cheered even louder when Thor's successful attempt to stop the Wrecking Crew was shown on the news on the TV.<p>

"Let's hear it for Thor! The greatest hero this town has ever seen!" One of them said and they all went, "Hip hip HURRAY!"

"My, I didn't know you were this popular." Thor jumped when Garfield had somehow managed to take a seat right next to him without him or anyone else noticing. "Hi again."

"You again? You are a persistent one." Thor said with annoyance.

"Wow. You're an excellent judge of character." Garfield said with a grin.

"What do you want?" Thor demanded.

"I already told you. I want you to join my team." Garfield replied.

"I already told you, the son of Odin is not interested." Thor firmly said.

"I don't care. I'm still gonna make you a member of my team." Garfield replied.

"You annoy me, elf." Thor said with irritation, gripping the collar of Garfield's shirt. "Now get lost." He hissed and was about to toss Garfield across the room but the shape shifter toke a hold of Thor's arm, landed swiftly on the floor, pressed the back of his body against Thor, pulled his arm and summersaulted him into the floor.

"Such violent behavior. Can't we all just get along?" Garfield said, towering over the thunderer. Thor grabbed Garfield's legs and tripped him over and got back up to his feet. "Wow, come on now. Lighten up. I told you before I don't want to fight."

"Well, that makes one of us." Thor replied as was about to assault Garfield.

"Wait, just listen. Let's try and solve this in a mature, civilized way." Garfield said, holding his hand out in defense. "I saw you before. You're a strong drinker, right?" This seemed to calm down Thor a little as he halted his attack. "Tell you what." Garfield said as he toke a glass from behind the counter of the bar counter. "Let's see which one of us is stronger. If I win, you have to join my team."

"You would dare challenge a god to a drinking game?" Thor asked.

"Hey, you never know unless you try." Garfield replied with a grin.

"And what'll happen if I win?" Thor asked.

"You'll never have to hear from me again." Garfield replied with sincerity. Thor thought for a moment before giving his response.

"Very well. I admire your bravery. But just so you know, you just dug your own grave." Thor said, accepting Garfield's challenge, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey man, I don't know who you are but don't do it." One of the bartenders said.

"Don't think it's just a rumor. This guy really is a god." Another one said.

A couple of hours later.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" The same bartenders simultaneously cried out. Thor was actually lying unconscious on the floor, whereas Garfield was just finishing another mug of beer.

"Another!" The shape shifter cried out, mimicking Thor.

"You're kidding. Is this really happening?" One of the locals asked, completely baffled.

"I've never seen anyone drink Thor under the table before." Another asked.

"I've seen a lot of heavy drinkers challenge Thor to a drinking contest but none of them could handle even half of what Thor can take."

"Yahoo! I got my first member of my team! This calls for celebration! Bartender, I don't wanna see the bottom of this glass the rest of the evening."

"HE'S STILL GOING TO DRINK?!" Everyone cried out in unison.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom (A.N. Sorry. I couldn't resist. But seriously this time). Meanwhile somewhere in the Nevada dessert, in a base of some sort that was well hidden underneath the rocky cliffs, sat a strange looking man in front of a big screen, waiting for a call. The man was short with black hair and a mustache, but his most notable feature was either his green skin or his long head. Pretty soon a shadowy figure appeared on the screen. "Sir, I regret to tell you that the Wrecking Crew failed. They were interfered by Thor and the object was destroyed in the process."<p>

"It doesn't matter." The man on the chair said. "This is just minor setback to my plans. Return to base. There's nothing more you do for now."

"Understood. And what about the Wrecking Crew?" The shadowy figure asked.

"They have failed their leader. I have no use for such inferior creatures. Let them rot in their jail cells." The man replied with venom in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.<strong>


	4. The Beetle

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. All of these characters are not owned by me. Please support the official release. **

**Summary: Changeling and Thor are heading out to find an HQ for their team. Meanwhile, a young teen agers life is about to get turned upside down.**

* * *

><p>"God damn. That was little too much even for me." Garfield said rubbing his aching head. His drinking game last night had resulted with a hangover that could slay a dragon. "You're tougher than I thought."<p>

"As if you're one to talk," Thor replied, rubbing his head too. "It's been ages since I last met someone who could beat me in a drinking game. You are not normal, Garfield Logan."

"You should meet the woman who turned me into such a heavy drinker." Garfield said. "But enough of that. I trust you will keep you're promise and join my team, right?"

Thor stared at Garfield for a moment before replying. "A deal's a deal. As long as you don't get in the way of my ambitions I will follow you."

"And what is your ambitions?" Garfield asked.

"To save this world." Thor replied.

"That's what I'm talking about," Garfield said with a pleased smile. "Alright, let's go."

"Where to?" Thor asked.

"We're going to need a base of operation. Then we're off to recruit more heroes." Garfield declared.

"More heroes? Just how many members do you have in your team?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Counting you and me, two." Garfield replied, holding up two fingers.

"Just you and me? You expect us to be a team with just the two of us?" Thor asked.

"Like I said, we'll make more teammates in time." Garfield said with a reassuring smile. "Now come on. I know the perfect place for us to have an HQ." He said and toke the shape of an eagle and flew off at an unusual fast pace for an animal of that species. Thor swung his hammer and flew along with it, keeping up with his new leader.

* * *

><p><strong>El Paso, Texas<strong>

"Man, I can't believe I got another detention. Mom's gonna kill me." A high school student whined as he exited a school building. This fifteen year old boy is Jamie Reyes. He didn't know it yet but he was about to have his whole world turned upside down.

Somewhere not far from the school he went at was a laboratory owned by CADMUS. Currently the only one in the building at this hour was Ted Kord. Scientist and a super hero known as the Blue Beetle. At the moment he was tracing a signal he's been trying to locate for some time, belonging to an enemy of his. If he was correct then these villains were trying to locate every superhuman on the planet.

"Ah, I got you now." Ted said with glee. "You can no longer hide from me now, Checkmate." He said as he was hacking into the said organizations files. "let's see what you've been up to. …wait, what's this?" He said as something peculiar caught his attention. "OMAC? No, that's not possible. That would mean…"

"Yes, Ted." A man's voice said from the other end of the room. The voice belonged to Maxwell Lord. Employer of CADMUS. "You figured it out. You just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong."

"Max, why?" Ted asked, turning around to face he colleague.

"Come on, Ted. You know as well as I do how dangerous super powered heroes could get if they ever step out of line." Max replied.

"You're crazy. Didn't the incident with CADMUS teach you anything? We have nothing to fear from the Justice League or any other super hero." Ted said.

"No, you're the crazy one. You and Waller don't seem to see the big picture here. Humans should control super humans to better ensure a safer and peaceful society. Those vigilantes have had their way for too long. It is time they start working for us normal humans. Checkmate and OMAC will ensure that." Max said and pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed at Ted. "So are you with me or are you against me?"

"I don't think so," Was Ted's response.

"What a shame. And I was beginning to like you. At the very least I'll take the scarab with me." He said and pulled the trigger. But Ted, using the reflexes he's gain from his time as a hero, jumped out of the way and took cover behind a desk. Unfortunately, as Max fired more bullets, one of them hit one of a glass container filled with flammable substance. The impact resulted with a huge explosion. Max was sent flying out the door without gaining too much damage. Ted however was not as lucky as he was right in front of the explosions, killing him instantly.

* * *

><p>Outside the facility, Jamie was passing by on his skateboard when the explosion happened. "What the hell?!" he cried out. The explosion from the building sent a few debris flying in his direction and a box which busted open when it hit the ground. Out of the box came what looked like a blue scarab. Jamie's curiosity toke over as he approached the object. He was about to pick it up when suddenly it moved a little. Jamie retreated his hand, startled. The scarab moved again, jumping to its feet. Jamie toke a few steps back but the scarab caught sight of him. it then proceed to jump at the high school student, landing on his arm. Jamie panicked and tried to swat the scarab away but it moved with lightning fast speed and crawled behind the teenager. It got under his shirt and Jamie felt a sting on his back and up and down his spine. Jamie reached behind his back and felt the scarab was now stuck to his back. "What the fuck is this!" He cried out in panic.<p>

'Settle down, Jamie Reyes.' He heard a voice.

"Who said that?" Jamie asked, looking around him. "Who's there?"

'There is no need to be alarmed. I'm not gonna hurt you.' The voice went on.

"Just who the hell are you?" Jamie demanded.

'I'm the device on your back. I'm able to communicate with you via telepathy now that I've bonded with you.'

"Okay, I must be getting crazy. I'm hearing things in my head. Wait what'd you mean bonded?" Jamie asked.

'I do believe and explanation is in order. Just watch.' The scarab said and pretty soon the material of the object on Jamie's back started to spread all around his body. Pretty soon he was covered in a black and blue armor of some sort.

"Wow, what the hell just happened?" A freaked out Jamie asked as he scanned himself from his feet to his hands. "What am I wearing?"

'It's an exo-suit. Let me show you how it works.' The scarab responded and son enough, Jamie started to levitate, freaking him out some more.

"W-w-w-what now?!" Jamie said, getting more freaked out. Then just like that he flew straight up into the air. "OH MY GOD! I'M FLYING!" He cried out while throwing his arms and legs at every direction.

'Hold still, Jamie Reyes.' The scarab demanded. 'You'll throw yourself of balance if you keep doing that and you might end up crashing to your death.'

"Well I really don't want that." Jamie said and complied with the scarab. "But can you please take me down?" Jamie pleaded. 'Great. I really am crazy. Responding to the voice in my head.' He thought.

'I assure you, you are not crazy. And by the way, now that we have bonded I can hear your mind.' The scarab said.

"Wait what?" Jamie said. "You can read my mind? Wait, you wouldn't read anything private would you?" He asked, half scared.

'I have no interest in your private life, Jamie Reyes. But that's hardly what matters right now. What matters is how to teach you how to use my powers.' The scarab said.

"Oh I see. Use your powers. What else?"Jamie said nonchalantly. "JUST WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!" He demanded.

'You were chosen, Jamie Reyes. I've been looking for a new host and you just might be the one. The man who previously had me in his possession, Ted Kord, was not suited for the task.' The scarab replied.

"Chosen? Host? Okay this is all pretty fucked up." Jamie said.

'That looks like a good spot.' The scarab said, ignoring the teen's complaints. They landed somewhere out in the desert.

"Kay. Why did you take me all the way out here?" Jamie asked.

'I concluded you would want to test your new found powers out where no one can see.' The scarab replied.

"Wow, wow, wow! Time out. I have never agreed to any of this. I'm not gonna be some host to some freakish robot beetle. There's just no way in hell I'm gonna be controlled by some machine." Jamie strictly said.

'I never said I was gonna control you. You are free to use my technology in whatever way you want. All I need to do is teach you how to.' The scarab assured the scared teen.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Jamie asked.

'For one thing, if you don't desire to be my host then I'll have no choice but to take drastic actions and take control of your body and do as I please.' The scarab simply replied.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" Jamie asked.

'Simply put, yes.'

Jamie thought for a moment and decided that for now he'll do as the scarab says and see what'll happen.

"Okay, you win. But can we do this tomorrow please? My mom will kill me if I'm home late." Jamie said.

'No worries. I only need to teach you the basics. It should only take a couple of minutes.'

"Alright then. I guess a few minutes can't harm." Jamie replied and with that they started training.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with Changeling and Thor, the duo landed in the front of a huge mansion.<p>

"This is our home base?" The thunderer asked.

"Nah. This is the home of the people who took me in after my parents died." Changeling explained. "Our HQ will be a little bit further from here. But before we can go there we're going to need to do some errands here." He said, walking up to the front door and rang the bell.

"This is quite an impressive building. Who lives here?" Thor asked.

"Only one of the top ten wealthiest men on the planet." Changeling replied and rang the bell some more.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. I heard you the first time." A male's voice said from behind the door. "You have to excuse us. Our butler is on a vacation and…" The middle aged man, who the voice was belonging to, opened the door and stopped in mid sentence when he saw who it was.

"Hey Steve. I'm back." Garfield said with a large goofy grin, stretching out his arms to the side. The last thing he saw before everything went black was his former mentor's fist flying right at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I don't really know the full origin of Blue Beetle since they don't sell the comics here in my country so I made most of this up. Just to keep you informed. Also I know you're probably feeling like I'm just explaining things rather than taking action. But don't worry. We'll see some in the next chapter. That is a promise.<strong>

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	5. The Ninja: part 1

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. I do not own DC Comics, Marvel Comics or Ninja Gaiden. Please support the official release. **

**Summary: Changeling and Thor are travels to Japan in search of a great ninja, said to posses ancient mystical powers, to join their team.**

* * *

><p>"Man, Steve. You're such a psycho. Who hits their adoptive son after seeing him for the first time in seven years?" Changeling said, rubbing his sore eye. Both he and Thor were sitting on a couch while Steve was standing next to him with his arms crossed.<p>

"Shut up. You had it coming. You disappeared for seven years without a word or a trace, making us all think you were dead. Do you have any idea how worried we all were?" Steve said with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"I didn't realize you cared," Changeling said with a mock grin.

"Well I do. So wipe that stupid grin of your face you insensitive brat." Steve spat.

"Well, I'm just glad you're alive and well." A woman said, entering the room with a plate with three cups of tea. She was Rita Farr Dayton, wife of Steve Dayton and the super hero Elasti-Girl. She put the plate down on the coffee table and handed a cup to Thor. "I hope it is to your liking, Thor." She said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you," Thor politely said, accepting the cup.

"And Garfield, I got something for your eye." Rita said, handing over a bag of ice.

"Thanks Rita." Garfield said, taking the bag and putting it on his eye.

"And don't forget to have some tea as well," Rita said and toke a cup for herself.

"Don't I get some tea too?" Steve asked, noticing that there was no cup left.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I won't make you sleep on the couch tonight after what you did to Garfield." Rita hissed, making Steve nervous. "Now," Rita began, taking a seat on the chair next to the couch. "I have a ton of questions I'd like to ask you, Gar."

"And I would love to answer them all right away, but unfortunately we're not here to chat. This goes about business." Changeling said. "Like I said before, I'm forming my own team. So far I got Thor here on the team and what we need now is an HQ."

"So you want us to provide you with money to build your own base of operation?" Steve asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope. I've already decided I wanna move back into my parent's old home. I'm gonna remodel that old place to my HQ. But you're right. I do need you guys for something. First of all I need your help to move the money my parents left me from their savings to my account. Then I'm going to need your help in getting me financial suppliers. 90 million dollars aren't going to last me forever after all." Garfield explained.

"I see," Steve said. "Well, seeing as you're family how can I refuse? Besides, you did save our lives …twice."

"Wow. You sure agreed quickly. I'd figure you'd be more stubborn and against the idea." Garfield said surprised.

"I can tell you're not the same hopeless kid Rita and I toke in years ago. A father has to believe and support his kid in any way possible." Steve replied. A moment of silence later Garfield let out a laugh.

"You've changed Steve. I like it." He said.

Steve shakes his head and said. "No, you're the one who's changed. I'll wish you and your team the best of luck." The last statement made Garfield crack a smile.

"Thanks Steve. You have no idea how much it means to me."

* * *

><p><strong>El Paso<strong>

Meanwhile, back in El Paso, Jamie was having a blast. It really didn't take long for him get the hang of the exo-suit. And he was enjoying himself a little too much.

"This is so freaking awesome!" He cried out as he soared through the night sky. "I could do this all day."

'Didn't you say you were in a hurry back home?' The scarab asked.

"Don't worry. My curfew is six o'clock. And she's only…" Jamie removed some of the suits armor from his left wrist so he could see his watch. "…eleven thirty." He read. "…Oops."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Dayton mansion<strong>

"Alright, give me a call once the HQ is finished," Changeling said as he and Thor were exiting the mansion.

"Sure, sure. As long as you don't disappoint me." Steve replied. "Be sure to visit more often. I know Rita would be thrilled if you did."

"Oh I will. See ya." Changeling waved off, walking towards the mansions gate.

Steve closed the door, turned the opposite direction and smiled. "Make me proud son." He said.

Back outside.

"They're nice people, your foster parents." Thor said. "Although, I found that Steve Dayton is a little strict."

"Ah, don't worry about Steve. He may seem like a stuck up but when it comes down to it, he truly cares for the people around him." Changeling replied with a grin.

"Well, that aside, soon we will have a base of operation. While we're waiting, what'd you suggest we do?" Thor asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're gonna recruit more members for the team!" Changeling replied with a cherry tone.

"Very well. Do you have anyone specific in mind?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. Get ready for another flight. We're going to Japan." Changeling replied, excitingly.

"Okay. Who do you expect to find there?" Thor asked.

"Hopefully, a ninja to add to the team." Changeling replied with a wide grin. "Now let's get going. Time is money." He said and toke form of a hawk and flew off at an unusual high speed.

"You're not even paying me." Thor mumbled before following his leader. 'Truly, my so called leader is an odd one.' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan, Mount Fuji<strong>

"Wow, that was a fun flight. My arms all sore from all that flying." Changeling said, stretching his arms.

"How are you able to fly at that speed?" Thor asked. "From what I've been able to gather you are a shape shifter who turns into animals. But the creatures you turn into appear to be much stronger than they really should be."

"Ah, well you see, the human body can normally only use 30% of its true limits. I've been taught how to use the other 70%. And naturally my animal forms will be stronger too." Changeling explained with a grin.

"I still don't quite get it but none of that matters right now. Where exactly are we." Thor asked as he looked over their surroundings. They had arrived somewhere at the base of Mount Fuji and stood before a secluded village.

"This is the Hayabusa Village. And this is where we'll be finding our ninja." Changeling replied with a wide grin.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Remember when I said there was going to be video game crossovers in this ff? DING! Here it is. I've always loved ninjas and Ninja Gaiden is one of my favorite games of all time. Oh, and I bet a lot of you were expecting Bushido when I mention Japan. Sorry to disappoint you, but that would have been too expected. I'm the kind of guy who likes to give the unexpected. Stay tuned for the next chapter, The Dragon Warrior.<strong>

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


	6. The Ninja: part 2

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. I do not own DC Comics, Marvel Comics or Ninja Gaiden. Please support the official release. **

**Now heads up people. Several stories will be AU so don't expect everything to be like in the games or comics.**

**Summary: Changeling get's reacquainted with an old ally of his and learns a shocking truth that occurred in the Hayabusa Clan just recently. **

* * *

><p>As Changeling and Thor entered the Hayabusa Village they received many odd stares from the villagers.<p>

"We are drawing much unwanted attention," Thor told Changeling.

"Maybe they've just never seen a guy as big as you before." Changeling replied innocently, clearly oblivious about the fact that the villagers were staring at Changeling for his green skin. They continued walking until they came to a gate with some stairs that went up a hill all the way up to a Japanese castle of some sort. "This brings me back," Changeling said whispered with a grin.

"Hm? Garfield Logan, have you been here before?" Thor asked in curiosity making his leader turn his head.

"It's a long complicated story. I might tell you about it someday." He replied. "Now come on. Let's find our ninja." He said and was about to enter the gate but all of the sudden jumped back in the nick of time when out of nowhere a katana nearly slashed across the face. A group of ninjas ambushed them and had them completely surrounded, aiming their katanas and spears at them. "Wow, easy there now." Changeling said raising his arms up, trying to calm them down.

"Stay where you are, outsiders. Or this place will be your tomb." One of the ninjas spoke.

"Relax. We're not here to cause trouble." Changeling assured them.

Thor had about five ninjas around him, aiming their swords at his throat. He wasn't faced however. He knows no human blade could hurt him so he ignored them and stared at his leader. 'These are no ordinary humans we're up against. I didn't spot them until after they had me completely surrounded. And yet Changeling did. He saw them coming despite their impressive stealth and speed. I wonder just what kind of man he really is.' The thundrer thought.

Changeling started speaking in Japanese but the lead ninja just replied.

"Outsider, we are not children to be impressed just because you speak our language. Now what business do you have here?" He demanded.

"Okay look, I'm an old friend of Master Jô Hayabusa. Tell him that Garfield Lo…" Changeling didn't get to finish as the ninja pressed the tip of his katana up the shape shifters throat.

"To pretend to be a friend of Master Hayabusa." He said with disdain. "Not only are you trespassing. But you're liar as well."

"Well, if I can't convince you then I invoke the right to enter." Changeling said. "You rules states that if an outsider desires to enter the Hayabusa Temple he must earn the right by defeating one of your own in a fair fight." **A.N. I made that up. I'm not so sure how the rules with the Hayabusa Ninjas work.**

"Well, since you insist on dying so badly," The ninja said, sheathing his sword. "Then I'll be your opponent."

"No!" A voice echoed. Everyone turned to the staircase and saw a tall and large muscular build man with long white hair, a large tattoo on his bicep and a scar under his right eye, showing him as an old but extremely fit man. His ninja outfit consists of a gi, tabi boots, armbands and a head band. "I'll be his opponent. Everyone else step aside."

"Master Murai, surly you don't intend …" The ninja stuttered but was cut off when the man known as Murai, raised his hand to silence his student.

Changeling and Murai stood about ten feet away from each other, giving each other the silent stare. They move some quick movements in an attempt to intimidate each other. Eventually their fight began. Several punches and kicks were thrown but each ones were either blocked or dodged. Eventually Changeling was able to lock Murai in a grip by twisting his arm and forcing him on one knee. Murai however leaned forward, causing Changeling to lose balance. He used his free hand to keep his face from hitting the ground and back kicked his left foot, connecting with the back of Changeling's head, making the shape shifter fly forward. Changeling landed with his right palm and pushed himself back up, making a spinning motion in the air, facing Murai once again as he landed. The shape shifter kicked some dust of the ground right into Murai's face. In that moment of distraction, Changeling tried kicking Murai in the gut but the white haired ninja grabbed his foot with both his hands and twisted the green hero's foot, making him spin in the air. Changeling landed gracefully on the ground but Murai charged at him with a barrage of punches, which Changeling swiftly dodged. Murai tried to elbow Changeling in the face but the latter blocked it with the palm of his left hand. The white haired ninja then extended his arm in another attempt to land a blow on Changeling but he blocked it with his right hand and made a half moon spinning motion throwing Murai forward. But the ninja didn't falter as he spun around and tried to kick Changeling on the side but Changeling grabbed Murai's leg with both his hands and it looked like he had the upper hand. That is until Murai jumped into the air, kicking Changeling's chin with his free foot, made a summersault in the air and landed swiftly on the ground. Changeling backed away a few feet, with his head tilted up towards the sky. He lowered his head back down, locking eyes with Murai while rubbing his sore chin. Changeling decided it was time to get into offense. He charged at Murai, jumped into the air, kicking him in the chest knocking him into a tree. Murai quickly recovered and tried to round house kick Changeling but the latter ducked, getting behind Murai and landed several of his own round house kicks on Murai's face, forcing him to back away. Changeling came in for another attack but this time Murai saw it and moved to the side. Changeling tried landing more strikes on his opponent but he dodged and blocked each of them. Changeling tried another round house kick, but Murai dropped to floor, made a spinning motion on his back with his legs up in the air, pushed himself back up with his hands, hitting Changeling with both his feet. Changeling grunted in annoyance as he rubbed his sore face. He stared at his opponents who had a smug grin on his face. Changeling decided he should whip that arrogant face of off him. He jumped high up into the air, coming down upon Murai. The latter just moved out of the way at the last second and changeling fist connected with a bolder that was right behind the ninja. The bolder was smashed into pieces, surprising both Murai and the other ninjas. Changeling was about to attack again but Murai lifted his right hand, stopping the shape shifter.

"You have improved, Garfield." Murai said with a satisfied grin.

"So you do remember me?" Changeling replied, returning the grin.

"It is rather hard to forget a green skinned assassin." Murai responded.

"I am no longer an assassin. I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that again." Changeling said with a troubled expression on his face.

"My apologizes. Please, let's go inside where we can talk more privately." Murai gestured towards the training halls up on the hill.

"Sure," Changeling replied and turned his head towards Thor, who had been silent this whole time. "You coming big guy?"

"Absolutely not!" The ninja from before spat. "This one has yet to earn his right to enter."

"Calm yourselves," Murai ordered. "Any friend of Garfield Logan is welcome here. Besides, even if we came at him all at once I don't think we could defeat the god thunder himself." With that said the three of them started making their way up the hill.

* * *

><p>Just outside the village, a young teenage girl with purple hair and red eyes came rushing in towards the village. Her outfit consisted of a dark top with a butterfly ornament on her left breast, a striped mini skirt in purple, some high-heeled sandals and gloves, with a pinkish obi tied on her back, resembling a butterfly's wings.<p>

As she was running she was holding onto the left side of her torso. Blood was visible on the side and her hand. Some of the villagers showed concern for her but she ignored them and continued rushing towards the Hayabusa Clan.

* * *

><p>Murai, Changeling and Thor were sitting all by themselves in a training hall, filled with all kinds of weapons, training dummies and the Hayabusa symbol pasted on the wall behind Murai. Both Changeling and Murai were sitting cross-legged, facing each other while Thor, who unaccustomed to the Asian lifestyle sat normally, feeling rather awkward.<p>

"A lot of things have changed in just seventeen years." Changeling commented.

"Yes, although the biggest change would be you. You no longer have that look in your eyes. The eyes of someone who used to strive for power. I remember a young impulsive boy who thought he could take on the entire world all by himself." Murai said.

"Well, I don't focus too much on the past." Changeling replied.

"Understandable. Your past is after all but pleasant. Although you did seem rather happy when you were a Titan." Murai said, surprising the shape shifter. "News reaches even this remote place of the world. And I was surprised to say the least. You of all people became a hero. That was entirely unexpected."

"What is he talking about?" Thor asked.

"Let's just say I have a lot more skeletons in the closet than most. Like I said before I might tell you someday about it." Changeling replied and went back to his conversation with Murai. "Now, about me coming here, where's the old man. Where is old Jô Hayabusa?" He asked, which gave Murai a disturbed expression. "He is still the head of this clan, right?"

"Master Hayabusa was killed when village was attacked three days ago." Murai bluntly replied.

"What!" Changeling cried in surprise. "Oh, I see. That's why the guards were so edgy. I'm sorry Murai. He was your brother." He said, resting his head on his right palm, shaking.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Murai replied.

"What about Ryu? How's he handling it all?" Garfield asked.

"The last time I saw him he was pursuing the assailants, determine to avenge his father killer." Murai replied with anger written on his face.

"Who was it?" Changeling asked.

"A samurai named Genshin the new overlord of the Black Spider Clan." Murai replied with hatred in his tone.

A surprised expression formed on Changeling's face. "How is that possible? All of them are supposed to be dead." He said while Thor got questionable look on his face.

"A handful of them survived. And with this Genshin as their leader they are stronger than ever. Ryu has become strong since last you saw. In fact he may be the strongest the Dragon Linage ever had. But I fear for his safety." Murai said with concern. "Genshin and his followers are not of this earth."

"Why did they attack you? The fortress shows signs of battle but the village and it inhabitants seem alright. Their target seems to have been just fortress. Why?" Changeling wondered.

"They were looking for something. And they found it and toke it." Murai responded.

"What did they steal?"

"That is of no concern for outsiders." Murai strictly replied.

"Alright, I won't dwell on it." Changeling replied respectfully. He was about to continue the conversation when suddenly a girl's voice was heard from the doors.

"Master Murai! Master Murai!" The teenager from before came rushing through the doors, panting heavily and still holding the wound on her side. All in all, she looked like hell.

"Ayane!" Murai cried out in concern, jumping to his feet along with Changeling and Thor. The girl, who had been called Ayane by Murai, fell to her knees as her injuries finally drained what little strength she had left. Murai rushed over to the fallen girl with Changeling and Thor close behind. "What happened?" Murai asked as he got down to Ayane's level and tried to support her without hurting her even further.

"We were ambushed." The purple head replied, while panting heavily. "They weren't alone. Master, it's Elizébeth. She's working with the Spiders." Saying this seemed to surprise Changeling somewhat. "Master, they…they toke Master Ryu." Ayane said as her lower lip started to tremble. "I'm sorry master. I was there…yet I couldn't do anything." She said, doing her best to keep the tears from falling.

"You don't need to apologize. There was nothing you could do against Elizébeth. Just coming here and telling us was the right thing. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Murai assured Ayane and turned his attention towards the guard at the door way. "Don't just stand there! Get the healers here immediately. She needs medicine, now!" The guards quickly complied and rushed for the medics. Murai turned his attention back to Ayane. "Where did you last see Ryu?" He asked.

"We had tracked them down to the Holy Vigoor Empire." Ayane replied, shocking Murai.

"Alright, then we have our destination. Let's go Thor." Changeling said and he and Thor went towards the exit.

"Wait, where are you going?" Murai asked.

Changeling turned his head and replied. "Jó was one of the few people I ever respected in my youth. I want revenge too. But most importantly, I'm going to save Ryu. If he's alive we'll find him. You and the others are welcome to help us if you like."

"Wait. Before you go there is one other thing you should know." Murai said, stopping the two once more. "Genshin didn't just kill Ryu's father. He also killed Ryu's pregnant wife, Irene." This caused Changeling's eyes to widen once more. "Ryu is driven by anger and vengeance. He looked like he was on the brink of madness after his family was murdered. I saw it in his eyes. I don't care what happens to Genshin or Elizébeth but please, save my nephew. Help me prevent the darkness from consuming him." Murai pleaded.

"You don't need to ask me. I owe it to Jó Hayabusa. I swear I'll save him. Make no mistake about that." Changeling declared with determination and so he and Thor left.

"Where are we going exactly?" Thor asked.

"To a kingdom secluded from the rest of the world. Get ready for some action, Thor. We're in for a heavyweight fight." Changeling told his blonde haired companion.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Jesus, this is getting intense, don't you think? …no? Well, I enjoy writing it. Oh and one more thing. Don't be fooled by the humor in this story. Once Garfield's past is revealed you'll probably hate me.<strong>

**Don't forget to review. And don't be shy. Be fully open and honest with me.**


End file.
